This invention relates to convertible furniture. In particular, to a bed sofa capable to be transformed from a bed to a sofa and viceversa.
Several devices designed to convert a bed into a sofa and viceversa are known. The U.S. Pat. No. 2,954,567 granted to Aram Christian Abajiam comprises three triangular frames, one of them stationary, which operates as the bed-sofa seat and the two other ones are joined in the bed-sofa upper center defining the back and the end support of said bed-sofa, providing flat supports on the assembly lower portion. Another prior art device is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,239,281 granted to Sebastiano Lucas, referring to a moveable articulated frame comprising three sub-structures where the first one pivots on one of the main frame ends, being the second into the stationary portion by joints and risers attached to the first sub-structure, which also is connected to said first sub-structure when the mechanism is open outwardly as a bed; the first sub-structure is rotated toward a horizontal position and the second sub-structure is risen to the same horizontal position level and therefore, the jointing and rising systems remain suspended. This patent as compared to the present invention, comprises many structural elements and a very bulky, complex and expensive mechanism. The U.S. Pat. No. 2,136,320 granted to Robert Schwab provides a bar mechanism (crankshaft-connecting rod) and springs allowing a partial backward sliding of the seat and a backward rotation of the back, providing a sole horizontal surface between the seat and the back, at the same level. On the upper part of the seat structure portion is provided a front wheel which upon rotating the back, the estructure moves backward and retracts on the place occupied by the seat. A mechanism operates between the intermediate and upper portion of the bed-sofa. This system comprises a sophisticated element group to perform a sofa but cannot be disassembled, for example, to pile up the back on the seat in order to facilitate packing and shipping as in the present invention.